


Quality Time

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Light Angst, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Picnics, Playgrounds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's family time! </p><p>Cas, Dean, and Sam spend the day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really trying to get these stories out, while trying to also get my others updated. I'm just so busy, which kind of sucks. I want to get these stories out for you!

Cas woke up really cold.

He shivered and sat up, looking over to Dean, who was hogging all the blankets.

Cas chuckled and looked to the clock, it was a little past eight AM.

The house was really cold this morning. Cas got up and put more than just boxers on. Then he trudged down to the kitchen for coffee.

He was seated at the table with a warm cup of coffee warming him when Dean walked in, blanket wrapped around him.

"Why is it so cold?"

Cas shrugged, "I don't know, I just got up and got coffee."

Dean nodded and shivered. Cas nodded his head, "Come here."

Dean walked over and Cas let his coffee go in favor for grabbing his mate and dragging him down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Deans waist and re-positioned his hands back on his mug.

He nuzzled Deans neck, "Better."

Dean laughed, "For who, you or me?"

Cas bit Deans neck, "Both of us. I get to cuddle you and you get to be warm from my heat."

"Aren't you supposed to be a big bad Alpha?"

Cas growled, "Only for you darling."

Dean shifted his position to where he could curl up into Cas's chest on his side, snuggling his head under Cas's chin.

"How did work with Sammy go?"

Dean stiffened, making Cas get alarmed.

"What?" Cas transferred his grip to Deans hips.

Dean softened, "It was majority okay. Benny was working so. So was Becky, she likes Sam. But not like how that clerk did but she still creeps me out. She wanted to take Sam for awhile, Benny stepped in."

Cas nodded and nuzzled Deans head, "And? There's more, I can sense your distress Dean."

Dean sighed and deflated, "An Alpha worker there was just harassing me. I punched him and he almost hit me back, before Benny stepped in and stopped him. Sam was really upset."

Cas had tensed when Dean started talking, lowly growling in his throat as Dean went on.

Dean nuzzled Cas, "It's okay Alpha, we're all okay. It always happens, it's the price of being an Omega doctor."

Cas's voice was a growl, "Still no reason. He could have hurt you or the pup."

Dean tried to sooth his mate, "I wouldn't let him touch our pup. Never. It's all okay. We're okay."

Cas calmed and held Dean close, "Sam okay?"

Dean nodded, "H-He asked me about our parents. If dad was ever mean to mom. Told him he treated her like a princess, like how you treat me. That he defended her all the time. I-I told him I was sorry."

Cas's eyebrows furrowed, "Sorry about what?"

"That he couldn't have had more time with them."

"But that's not your fault Dean, Sam knows that."

Dean sniffled, his voice was a whisper, "But it is."

Cas almost didn't catch what he said. He tightened his grip, "How?"

Dean shook his head, "C-Can we just not talk about it right now?"

Cas could smell Dean's distress in waves, he wanted to take that away.

"We don't need to love."

Dean nodded. They sat there, snuggling. Cas tried not to worry to much about what was plaguing Dean.

"Well you don't need to work today and it's the weekend and I don't need to work on a painting, do you want to have a family day?"

Dean nodded, "Sounds awesome. We should let Sam sleep in a little longer, I kind of want to go back to sleep for a little."

Dean got off of Cas and looked back at him, he nodded.

"Are you going to come nap with me? Just on the couch."

Cas smiled, "Are you going to take all the blankets again?"

Dean opened up the blanket he was wearing, letting his boxer clad body feel the coldness, inviting Cas in.

Cas smiled widely and stood up, going into the blanket where Dean cocooned them. They slowly moved towards the couch.

Dean pushed Cas down on it, forcing him to tumble back. He, himself, climbed over and laid directly on top of Cas's body. He wasn't big enough yet to need to protect his stomach from direct pressure. It was nice.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean from underneath the blanket and held tight. Dean sighed out contently into Cas's neck and the two drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was woken from his face being patted. He opened his eyes and saw Sam standing in front of him. He realized he was still laying on top of Cas.

"Why are you guys sleeping like that?"

Dean smiled, his voice groggy, "We woke up earlier, we were taking a nap together."

Sam nodded and then Dean heard his stomach growl.

"Hungry Sammy?"

Sam nodded, "I didn't want to wake you but I'm hungry..."

Dean nodded and got off of Cas, effectively waking him.

"Hm. Wha-? Dean?" Cas rubbed his eyes and looked up to Dean and then to Sam, "Hey Sammy."

Sam climbed up onto Cas, taking Deans place, "Hi Cassie!" He curled onto Cas's upper body while Dean went to go make food.

"Still tired?" Sam nodded against Cas, yawning widely.

Cas chuckled, his chest rumbling with it. He scooped Sam up and walked to the kitchen, where Dean was making oatmeal.

"Want to go to the park Sam? All three of us?"

Sam perked up at that, "Yes!"

Dean chuckled, "We can have a picnic and spend the whole day there. Won't that be fun Sammy?"

Sam squealed with delight, "Ya!!"

Dean laid out oatmeal for everyone, "You need to eat first though Sammy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean got Sam ready while Cas got the picnic packed. The two were all ready, having took their own showers ahead of time.

"What do you want to wear Sam?"

Sam ran over to a dresser and pulled out a Batman t-shirt while Dean got some jeans, already knowing.

Sam pulled his clothes on and followed Dean out to the living room where Cas was waiting with coats for them.

"Picnic basket in the car already?" Cas nodded, he then tossed Dean the keys to the Impala.

"You're driving, you won't be able to soon."

Dean smirked, "And whose fault is that?"

Cas grabbed Sams hand and while passing by Dean, kissed his cheek, "Both of ours sweet cheeks."

Cas left Dean mouth gaping.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean sang along to the radio along the way. Cas smiled out the window.

Sam grabbed Deans hand when they got there and ran for the play-set, leaving Cas to set up camp.

Dean chased Sam around the play-set. He knew he wouldn't be able too soon.

Sam was laughing but tripped, skinning his knees.

Dean ran over to him, helping him up.

"You okay Sammy?"

Sam sniffled and looked up to his brother, tears in his eyes, "They hurt."

Dean kissed his forehead, walking towards Cas, "Cas has a first-aid kit, I'll fix you up kiddo."

Sam nodded and laid his head against Deans shoulder.

Cas looked up to them when they got close, "What happened?"

Dean shrugged, "He fell. Just need to clean the cuts and put a bandage on and he'll be okay."

Cas nodded and grabbed the first-aid kit. Dean sat Sam down and grabbed neosporn and a couple band-aids.

"Better."

Sam smiled up at Dean and hugged him, "Thanks."

Dean ruffled Sam's hair, "No problem. Lets go back on the play-set. After we'll eat."

Dean walked behind Sam, who was running. Cas smiled, watching them go.

~~~~~~~~~~

The group ate lunch. People showed up with their children and Sam had asked to play with them so he was playing with them.

Dean and Cas were laying against the blanket laid out, curled up, watching Sam.

Cas kissed Deans forehead, "M'love you."

Dean turned his head, gazing into Cas's eyes. He smiled, "I love you too." Dean gave Cas a proper kiss.

They laid together, Cas rubbing Deans stomach, while watching Sam have fun.

~~~~~~~~~

Around six they decided to call it a night and go to a diner and get dinner.

After they were stuffed, the small family went home and watched a movie. Sam picked Lion King.

Dean was curled into Cas, Sam curled into himself.

Dean ended up falling asleep during the movie.

When it was over Sam yawned then looked back to Cas and Dean, noticing Dean asleep.

"De's asleep." Cas strained to see Dean himself.

"Ya he is. Are you capable of getting yourself ready for bed while I put him to bed?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically, he stood up gently then leaned over and kissed Dean's head, "Good night De." He ran off after that.

Cas chuckled then managed to somehow lift Dean in his arms from how he was positioned. Dean curled into Cas's chest.

Cas took him to their room and laid him on the bed, stripping him of his clothes and putting him underneath the covers.

Dean didn't even stir. 

After, Cas went to Sams room and made sure Sam did everything for his nightly routine, he did. Cas said goodnight and kissed Sams head, leaving the door cracked.

Cas tiredly walked to his room and stripped down, getting in on the other side of Dean.

Dean turned around right away and wrapped himself around Cas, still asleep.

Cas laughed lightly and held Dean tight, settling down for sleep.

The family slept peacefully.


End file.
